sla_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Mort Breakdown
Mort City: Along the planets surface, there is the ever present rain. Along the cities surface there is the outer walls, holding the cannibal sectors at bay. The cannibal sectors live in the fringes between desolate waste lands and the dumping grounds outside the cities areas and the massive walls that defend it all. Coming in from there are the suburbia, the privileges places reserved for Mort's finest, the Operatives. In from there is a central shopping area that rings Uptown. In between these two area you can find almost anything on Mort, certainly anything legal. The Mort uptown area is filled with tower spires, ringed with malls and shopping complexes marking the borders between suburbia and uptown. The real marvel of Mort is downtown however. Downtown is beneath the city. The city was built on a 1000 level structure much like a parking garage. Only every level of that garage spans across an entire city in width and holds 100 story spires & apartment towers within each level. The city is drilled into the earths crust, going down 100's of kilometers to meet the requirements of this impressive feat. Of course, over time, the lower levels (about 600) have become lawless placements, with a suspected 220 levels being completely collapsed, or at least the massive ramps that form traffic freeways between the levels. The ramps spiral down, there are 8 ramps to every level. One in each point of the compass and another in the center. Many of these are gang controlled with tolls and tariffs. Some are shiver controlled, with their presence beyond the first 200 levels being mostly sleeper teams. Beneath the city are massive industrial areas, housing estates for Mort's multitude, warehousing, research facility, testing grounds, anything imaginable. Even occasionally private estates with trees and parks. The levels are supported by massive pillars, placed every 25 km's. They fill entire city blocks. Piping and artificial lighting simulate night and day, rain and more. Of course many levels suffer permanent rain from damaged systems, others flash flooding and other nightmares. Some levels are rain free! Whilst the lucky few just get rain every few days in an attempt to deal with the constant rain fall above the world. As the levels deepen, they get smaller, eventually becoming half the original size at the bottom. The city is circular in shape. The cannibal sectors have infected into the cities upper few levels as well, though if you get deep enough you can avoid having to concern yourself with those nightmares. That's not necessarily a blessing however. A side view of the city is below: Since we have new folks, I thought I might reiterate my ideas on how Mort is built. Its an unrealistic achievement, but I think its the most fitting for the galaxies hub - How else can you fit all the galaxies paperwork into one city? Build hundreds in layers atop one another. Each lower layer is slightly smaller than the one above once you go beneath the ground. And the cannibal sectors are the wilderness encroaching in upon the city, or so your led to believe. They really only affect the layers about the surface (about 10 or so, it changes), though the very upper layer have been held firmly. Of course once you get below those layers its harder to say if there's a CS sector, or if those levels are in their entirity lost the cannibals and worse... Mort Transportation between layers: Beyond the Battlefield was one of the many great ramps that allowed the citizens to drive up to the cities next layer. It was only minutes drive away. These ramps were massive spirals that led up and down, built like 12 lane freeways. They kilcopters, tow trucks and Scaf's stationed at each end to patrol them for breakdown and airlift any offending vehicles out of the way. Of course they carry parts and tires and more, but often charge exorbinate prices. These are the heart of the sectors. Only 3 ways exist to travel between the Cities layers. The spirals up and down, the elevators that are reserved for the richest few and the guass trains have special tunnels that travel out of the cities limits and run down around it before reentering the next layers subway system. Its said that if you can travel to the ends of the Cannibal sectors, you can see the Mort wilderness, or the massive walls that protect the lower levels of the city. It was like a massive parking garage, only every layer held a city, its own weather patterns (mostly faked or damaged plumbing) with winds, clouds, rain and occasionally a fake sun peeking through. Of course the lower levels just have the rain working now, the plumbing was maintained to ensure the systems don't burst. Most sectors have painted on skies instead of maintaining the weather generators that keeps Mort's skies lovely and cloudy, once you get past 20 or 30 levels. Of course not much is really known that low. Theres hundreds of levels they say, the lucky few above ground, the rest built into the planets crust. Cannibal Wall Sector Gates: The gates are impressive. The walls are 50ft high and manned every 500m by shivers, Scafs & large and small Turrets - usually two Power Reapers & an artillery piece, allowing gps targeting systems to track half a dozen sections of the wall onto one area if required for bombardment via the artillery - or Scafs & Kilcopters can be issued within 1-2 minutes by the dozen to take out smaller threats. Now the gates are special. 100ft wide, 100ft high, they have no top. They slide infront and behind the walls, acting to shield it if required. They are 15ft thick and made from concrete carbonate alloy mixes that are incredibly resistant to all weaponry below large artillery pieces and orbital weapons. There is one gate and a 50ft long gap before a 2nd gate on the other side. This allows anything coming in or out be quarantined as required. And its rare to ever see both doors open at once without a RED BPN or heavy military presence. They are manned by 4 outcropping turrets on both sides, each compromising of an artillery piece & 2 power reapers. There are always a contingent force of 100 shivers, 20 SCAF's, 4 Kilcopters & 4 APC's inside the wall waiting for emergency deployment about the gates. Thats not counting their backup from inside the sector either. Mort's Uptown Areas: The shuttle craft from Mort's various universities are beginning to descend and land upon the Airports nearest Uptown. A long and complicated airiel procedure of ever confusing lines and complicated AI calculations begin to sort out the mess of shuttles landing without hitting each other. From there, newly trained operatives are offered buses and taxis towards Mort's central processing centers, where they will line up for blocks, waiting up to a day to get their Company approved equipment, money, forms and badges. To you the first thing you will see is the massive airport. Here over a 1000 planes come and go every day. with 300 hundred runways, the system is a chaos network of trucks, luggage trucks, people, taxis, cars, planes, guards and soldiers ever present. The runways are filled, always. Planes land in streaming lines, shuttles floating in on great jets. The ever present feel of SLA is here if anywhere - always moving, always filled, always busy. Giant billboards litter the airport, advertising competing cola brands this month. The boards are so expensive they change on a monthly basis - though it must be said it is a proven fact their presence boosts sales by up to 17% of the local market. The roadways are clean, pristine affairs with lots of sheltering over the parking, so passengers can escape the rains when they enter and exit their vehicles. The vehicles here are often a Limousine or the sleek Augustus, with a fair fewer selection of motorcycles seen here - though many operatives find it hard to kick the beauty of a sleek bike roaring and revving down the motorways. San Angel Sector The San Angel Sector is a known Blemish upon Uptown's Perfect Facade. Several gangs, including the Kiestas hold black market fronts here in Upper Downtown - where the rich & powerful can acquire the less than legal goods that only SLA can't provide. It is rumored that Dark Knight trade weapons up here, but it's hard to pinpoint any evidence. Though it's said that the Open Stars Bar is a good place to make such... acquisitions. The San Angel Sector is located just west of the Spaceport.